Wedding Bells
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: That's right, folks! You're invited to Yoh and Anna's wedding! Lots of YohxAnna goodness because...well, duh, it's their wedding...
1. The Unfortunate Proposal

His plan hadn't gone nearly as well as he had hoped.

He had planned to sing his love song to Anna outside her window, take her downstairs to the living room where a fire was burning in the fireplace, ask her that very important question, and give her a ring.

No, things had not gone well...

Yoh poked the logs and they crackled brightly. "There!" he said, thoroughly satisfied. He propped the red roses in their crystal vase, set the little black box strategically in front, and headed outside.

Unfortunately he had completely forgotten to open the flue. But that would come into play later.

Yoh propped the ladder against the house and started to climb up, his guitar banging against his legs. The guitar was a new acquisition for him, something that he hadn't told anyone about yet. But he was more proud about the song he could play than his skills. He'd written a song, a love song, all on his very own. Yoh plunked down on the edge of Anna's balcony and strummed the first chord.

With his luck, they were all out of tune.

He sweatdropped and twinged the white keys, tuning them as quietly as he could. However, the neighbor's dogs, with their acute canine hearing, could hear it. They raced over and yipped at him, barking and shaking the ladder.

"Hey!" Yoh hissed. "Quiet!" He tried to start the song, but the dogs were barking too loudly. He saw Tamao's light, then HoroHoro's light flip on. Then he heard Tamao squeal.

"OH MY GOSH THE HOUSE IS BURNING DOWN!"

Yoh ducked as Anna's light switched on. She didn't bother to glance out the window as she kicked off the covers and ran downstairs. Yoh clambered down the ladder, praying he was just having a horrible nightmare.

When he rushed into the living room, he realized he was very much awake as he saw little Anna and the great big fire extinguisher working together to put out the evil fire.

"Yoh Asakura!" she bellowed. "What on earth is this?" Her blonde hair waved wildly around her face. Soot was smudged on her round cheek, and he fought the urge to kiss it off. Anna woke him from his daydream by waving the bouquet of now-limp roses in his face. "You answer me right now!"

"Let's get out of the house first," Ren whined. "I'm about to die from suffocation."

Anna grabbed Yoh by the arm and dragged him outside, but not before he snagged the little box from the mantle. "All right," Anna said. "You tell me what is going on, and you tell me right now, Yoh Asakura!"

Yoh sighed heavily. "Well..." he stammered. "I was going to do something for you, but it didn't work out because I really screwed up, and..." He trailed off and looked at her. "Anna..."

"What?" she said, her eyes softening as her anger began to quiet.

Yoh took her small hands in both of his. "Anna, we've known each other since we were children. All our lives we were expected to marry, and I've always taken that for granted. But now, Anna..." Yoh fumbled with the little black box, and went down on one knee in front of her. She gasped and pressed her small fists against her mouth. "Anna, I want to marry you. I love you. And, I just want to know...will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything for a little while. Yoh looked up into her face, trying to read her expression. Then she quietly held out her left hand. Yoh took the small garnet and gold ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. Anna's slender fingers curled around his hand, clinging tightly to his big, strong fingers.

It was her way of saying yes.

Author's Note: Weddings are so much fun...my friend Ayla is going to help me make chibi dolls of Yoh and Anna, and we're going to videotape their wedding...

Oh, yes. And Yoh's proposal really did happen to someone. They did get married.

So...any questions, comments, or complaints? Anything at all?


	2. Preparations

Anna and Yoh curled up on the couch, each with a phone in hand.

"So you two want to go ahead and get married now?" Mikihisa said. "That's great! When? Next month?"

"Next month?" Keiko sputtered. "There's no way I- I mean, we- can plan a wedding in less than a month! I think it should be a winter wedding."

"What do you think, Anna?" Yoh said. "Can you wait that long?"

"I've waited six years already. Six months won't be too bad," she said.

"So it'll be a traditional Japanese wedding, right?" Keiko said. "That should be-"

"Wait, wait, Kaa'san," Yoh interrupted. "We need to find out what Anna wants first."

"Oh, it's fine," Anna said. "We can- yes, that'll be fine."

Yoh studied her carefully. "Kaa'san, Tou'san, can I talk to my future wife for a second?" he asked. He covered the mouthpiece. "Anna, what kind of wedding do you want?"

Anna blinked. "Oh, anything's fine," she said.

"Anna," he said. He cupped her chin in his hand. "What do you want? You're going to tell me right now, or I'm going to just sit here like this until you do."

"I want an American kind of wedding, with lots of flowers, and I want to wear a white wedding dress," Anna said promptly.

Yoh smoothed his thumb along her cheek. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" he smiled.

"But your parents-"

He picked up the phone. "Can I make a deal?" Yoh suggested. "I think we should have two different ceremonies. We can have a quiet little traditional one in the morning, with just family, and then have a bigger wedding in the afternoon."

"I like that idea," Keiko said. "I can work with that."

Yoh reached over and squeezed Anna's knee gently. "Next time you want something, tell me," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back.

-----

"This is basically everything I think we need to cover," Anna said, handing Keiko her notebook. Keiko opened it up and skimmed the list. It held about five items.

"Well," Keiko said. "Let me show you my list."

Anna's jaw dropped as Keiko pulled out a sheaf of papers. "We don't really need all of that, do we?" she gasped. "It's just going to be a little wedding!"

"Oh, dear, no," Keiko said. "It has to be at least medium sized."

The reluctant little bride sank down in a chair. "Crap," she muttered.

Tamao and Pilika poked their heads in. "Are we starting on wedding plans?" they chorused.

"We?" Anna repeated.

"We certainly are! Come in!" Keiko said. "We really need to find Anna a wedding dress."

Anna flopped over in the chair and let her legs dangle over the side. "It's July, Keiko-san. The wedding isn't until winter. We have time," she said.

"No, we don't," Keiko said. "You see, right now all the dresses that are supposed to be for winter weddings are on sale. We can get a great one right now!"

"Let's go today!" Pilika crowed.

"Please, Keiko-san?" Tamao pleaded.

"Of course!" Keiko said. "We can look for bridesmaid dresses too, while we're at it. Have you decided who you want yet, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Tamao and Pilika, of course," she said. "And I'd like to have Jeanne come, too."

"Really?" Pilika gasped. "You want us?"

"Thank you, Anna!" Tamao cried, throwing her arms around the blonde girl.

"No hugs, please."

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

-----

Anna stared at the racks of white dresses. "And I have to pick one of these?" she sputtered.

"It won't be too hard," Pilika reassured her.

"Too hard?" Anna repeated. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack. How can I find the right dress?"

"Don't worry, we'll ask," Keiko said. "This is Rayame. She's going to help you!"

"I can't believe this," Anna said, shaking her head.

"Overwhelmed?" Rayame asked.

"Do you mean by the dresses, or by my mother-in-law?" Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"I see," Rayame said. "Um...Mrs. Asakura, would you like to look at bridesmaid dresses with the girls while I help her?"

"Certainly!" Keiko beamed. "Good luck, Anna!"

"Thank you," Anna sighed as she followed Rayame.

"We see mothers-in-law like that all the time," she said.

"Keiko means very well, but she's little too enthusiastic," Anna explained.

"So," Rayame said. "What kind of wedding dress are you looking for?"

Anna blinked. "I- I really don't know," she said. "I've never really been to a wedding."

Rayame tapped her chin. "Well, it's a winter wedding, so that narrows down some of our choices," she said. "What size do you wear?"

"I don't know," Anna shrugged. "I always make my clothes."

"Well, you're very tiny," Rayame said. "Maybe a four or so? I'll be right back; I have a few ideas of what to get for you."

The first dress Anna tried on was a no-go at the start. "It's strapless," Anna said. "I don't think this will work." The dress was designed to be a low strapless gown, with a tight bodice and a full flowing skirt.

"It kind of overshadows you," Rayame said. "It has a life of its own! Oh, anyway, you can take it off now. I have another one."

The second dress was a little better. "I think this one is nice," Anna said, smoothing out the skirt. It was a spaghetti-strap dress, with an embroidered empire waist and slim skirt.

"I don't know," Rayame said. "It makes you look like a toothpick with a head on top."

Anna made a rueful face at the mirror. "It does," she admitted. "Anything else?"

It was several hours later when Anna collapsed into a chair, her hair staticky and her black dress rumpled. "I'll never find a wedding dress!" she wailed.

"Yes, you will," Rayame said. "There's one in the back. It's too big, but I think that if it was altered, it would be perfect for you."

As soon as she put the dress on, Anna knew instantly that it was the right one. The neckline was gently scooped with a tiny bow and was wide enough to show off a little bit of her shoulders. The sleeves were tiny little puffs. The back of the dress was low and laced from her midback to her waist, where it met a little sash. The skirt was full but not too full, and was gathered slightly in the back.

"It's perfect," Anna murmured. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering what Yoh would say if he saw her in the dress.

"It needs to be altered a little, on the waist and the hem, but it really does suit you," Rayame said. "At least it doesn't have one of those humongous trains."

Anna smiled. "I want this dress," she said, stroking the white satin skirt. "I actually feel pretty when I wear it."

"That's always a good thing," Rayame grinned. "Great! I'll take care of it for you."

-----

"We were at that store for two hours, and we didn't find a dress!" Pilika moaned.

"Well, at least Anna did," Tamao reminded her.

"Yeah, but I wanted to find a pretty bridesmaid dress!" Pilika wailed. "We can't find anything that looks good on all three of us! Jeanne is average height with silver hair, I'm tall with blue hair, and you're short with pink hair! Nothing looks good on all of us! Nothing!"

Anna cleared her throat. "If you're done bemoaning your awful fate, I have something to show you," she said. She handed them a little sketchbook. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I made the bridesmaid dresses."

"Anna, these are gorgeous!" Tamao breathed. "You drew these?"

"They'd be a dark red color," Anna said, blushing a little at the unexpected praise. "The fabric would be satin with lace over it."

"They're perfect," Pilika declared.

"What's perfect? My bride?" Yoh asked as he snuck up behind Anna and grabbed her.

"Yoh!" she squealed in shock. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to hug you," Yoh explained. "See, it works like this. You put your arms around the other person-"

"I know what it is," Anna snapped.

"We're going to leave you two alone," Pilika said. "Thanks for the dresses, Anna."

Yoh tugged Anna over to the windowseat. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked.

"Is this bad?" she ventured.

"No, no, of course not," he reassured her. "It's just...I've noticed you're not exactly a touchy-feely kind of girl. So I was wondering about kisses."

"Oh," Anna said. She glanced away.

Yoh took her hand. "Anna, if you're shy around me, that's all right," he said. "I'm going to force you into anything you don't want." He smiled and tipped her chin so she had to look at him. "How about we share our first kiss on our wedding day?"

Anna smiled. "All right," she agreed.

"In the meantime..." Yoh said. "I'll content myself with this." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Is that all right?"

"Perfect," she said.

Author's Note: Yay!! More Yohna wedding goodness!!

No one ever reviews my artwork!! I have an account on Fanart Central, and I've gotten about three reviews, and two of them were kind of mean. I do admit that right now I haven't gotten any of my good pictures up yet, but still...I don't even have ANY reviews on my 3-D model of the Funbari Onsen!! cries Will you, my dear sweet friends, traverse to the site and review? Or at least look? chibisparkleeyes Click ?aidKeitorinAsthore

(If that link doesn't work, go to and search for KeitorinAsthore)

if I don't get any art reviews, I won't upload the next chapter of Wedding Bells...mwahaha...


	3. Shall We Dance?

"Mother, no!" Yoh whined. "Please, no! Anything but that!"

Keiko folded her arms and regarded the panicked couple sternly. "You two have to go," she insisted. "An important part of the wedding is the first dance, and neither of you can dance."

"Maybe we can have the first training session instead," Anna suggested.

"No, Anna," Keiko said. "You and Yoh are going to dance class this afternoon, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, we can!" Yoh blurted out. "We, um, don't have the right clothes."

"Go look in your rooms," Keiko said. "I already thought you would use that excuse. Class starts at five, and you two are going to be there."

Despite their best protests, the reluctant couple was at the dance studio at five. There were about five or six other couples there, enough for Yoh and Anna to blend in casually.

"Yoh, you're staring at me," Anna hissed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've never seen you dressed up like this before," Yoh said. "I like it." Anna's new dress was red, with a full mid-calf length skirt and short sleeves. Her long blonde hair was tied back with a soft red ribbon, and she was wearing new heeled shoes.

"You look a little different yourself," Anna retorted. "And I'm not staring at you." Yoh shrugged. His own clothes weren't too radically new- khakis and a red button down shirt.

"But you like how I look, don't you?" Yoh teased.

"I'm not saying anything."

"You like it. I am so fine..."

"La la la, I can't hear you..."

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me..."

"No, but I am thinking of stepping on your foot, and in these heels that would be lethal."

Yoh was leaning over Anna's shoulder to tease her some more when the instructor interrupted. "All right, everyone, we're going to start. Get a partner!"  
Immediately a bright-eyed young man leaped up in front of Anna. "Will you be my partner?" he asked. She didn't even have time to respond before he dragged her away.

Yoh tapped him on the shoulder. "That's my fiancée. Can I have her back?" he requested.

"Oh, sure, sorry," the young man blushed, running off to find another girl.

"You had me worried," Anna said.

"Didn't you think I'd defend you?" Yoh grinned. "He can't have my woman."

The teacher waved his arms for silence. "We're going to start off easy with waltzing. Believe me, this isn't very hard. Guys, you take the lead."

"I think you're in the wrong position, Anna," Yoh said. "You can stand a little closer. I don't have cooties, I promise." He took Anna's right hand and held it gently. His other arm slipped around her waist.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," he whispered back.

The soft, pretty waltz music started. Yoh kept his eyes on the dance teacher to figure out where to move. It didn't take long for him to lapse into the pattern. Anna, however, was having a tough time. She stared at her feet, trying not to step all over Yoh or fall down.

"Anna, just trust me," Yoh whispered. "Let me be the one in control. I'll keep you from making a fool of yourself."

"Too late," Anna said, biting her lip. Her hand kept a tight grip on his shoulder.

"You're just approaching it all wrong," Yoh said. "You're too uptight. You have to relax. Here, stop thinking about the steps. Just lean into me and follow what I do."

The grip relaxed. Anna began to flow with Yoh's steps, finding the rhythm. But she still wouldn't look up at him. Yoh grinned fiendishly and drew his arm tighter around her tiny waist. Anna couldn't do anything but look up.

"Hi, Anna," he smiled. "You're playing shy again."

"It's not playing," she mumbled.

"Why are you so shy with me?" he asked. Yoh stepped forward and Anna stepped back.

"It's nothing," she shrugged. Yoh took another step forward.

"Anna, tell me," he said.

"Everything's so different," she said. "Just a few months ago I was yelling at you for not working hard enough and you were running around with your friends, and now we're dancing together and getting ready for our wedding in three months, and I- and I-"

"You're afraid of all of this changing," Yoh finished gently. Anna nodded and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "You don't have to be scared. I mean, I'm a little nervous over it too, but it's nothing we can't pull through." He laid his cheek against the top of her head. "We'll be fine."

"No, we won't be," Anna said. She stopped dancing. "Everyone is staring at us."

"Oh," Yoh said, loosening his grip on her.

The dance teacher grinned at them. "You're engaged, aren't you?" he said. "I can tell a mile away."

-----

"Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about," Yoh sang loudly, his headphones over his ears. "What's the deal with the something-something and when's it going to fade out!"

"Goodbye, Yoh."

"And then you gotta realize that you're something-something-"

"I'll see you in two months."

"We got the gift of melody, we'll bring it till the- hey!" Yoh yanked off his headphones. "What? Goodbye? Two months?"

Anna blinked innocently. In her small hands she held her battered suitcase. "Of course," she said. "Didn't your mother tell you?"

"No, my mother didn't tell me a single word!" Yoh exclaimed. He put his hands on Anna's shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Keiko-san said it would be best if we were apart for a little while before the wedding," Anna explained. "It's only going to be for about a month and a half, really."

"So you're going to Izumo?" Yoh said.

"Hai. Tamao and Pilika are coming too, to help get ready for the wedding," Anna said. "You're going stay here and get the house ready for us to live here as...well, you know. A real couple."

"It's going to be hard, Anna-chan," Yoh said, squeezing her shoulders gently. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Well, I'm going to miss the train," Anna said, pulling away. "I'll see you in two months, Yoh." She headed towards the door.

"Bye, Anna," Yoh said, watching her forlornly.

Suddenly Anna dropped her suitcase and ran to him, tossing her arms around his neck. Yoh hugged her so tightly he lifted her off the ground. Her long hair tickled his fingers.

"I'll miss you too, Yoh," Anna whispered.

Yoh tightened his grip. "I know you will," he said. He set her gently on the ground. "Now you're really going to miss your train."

She smiled a little at that, just the slightest bit, and picked up her suitcase again. "Goodbye, Yoh," she said. Her little garnet ring flashed in the October sunlight as she left.

Yoh sighed. "And now the house seems so much emptier," he mused.

Author's Note:

Yeah...this was a quick update...

Tell me if there's anything/anyone you'd like to see in the wedding...

And remember to look at my poor neglected fanart!! Go to and search for KeitorinAsthore!!!

Love and huggles for all.

Oh! And please review my poor neglected "Half Pint." Wow...I'm being really egotistical and greedy...sorry...

PS: Anna and Yoh's clothes MATCH!! --collective awww--


	4. Anna Goes Shopping

"This is for your own good, Anna," Pilika said. She and Tamao hefted her suitcase and dumped all of its contents on the floor.

"Hey, I need that stuff," Anna protested. "Put my clothes back or I'll rip your lips off!"  
"Ah-ah-ah, it's ours to sort through now," Pilika said. "Anna, as your friends, you can trust us to sort through these things properly."

"Anna, your dresses are all black," Tamao said. "Except this one. It has an apple on it. Didn't you wear that the time you visited here, when you were eleven..."

"Give me that!" Anna growled, snatching the jumper back. "I don't grow much, all right?"

"I can see that," Pilika said, holding up one of Anna's personal items. "Your chest is tiny."

"Pilika!" Anna gasped. "Put those down!"  
"Make me!" Pilika mouthed off, sticking out her tongue. She opened the window and tossed it outside. "That thing is old. You need all new clothes."

Anna plunked down in a sulk. "Fine. Be that way," she groused. "I'm keeping my black dresses."

"Too much of a good thing is a bad thing," Tamao reminded her. "You need some more color in your clothes."

"Says you," Anna retorted. "I do just fine in the color department."

"Ooh, black, red, and blue," Pilika said. "Leave out the red and you'd just be one giant bruise!"

"Whatever," Anna said. "I, quite frankly, don't value your opinions, Pilika."

"I know," Pilika grinned. "Which is why I'm doing whatever I want."

Suddenly a voice startled them. "Hey, Ponchi, look what I found!"  
"I guess those things really do grow on trees," Konchi said. "Can I keep it?"

"Well, it's not very big..."

The three girls leaned out the window to see the fox spirit and the tanuki running around with the item of clothing Pilika had thrown out just moments earlier.

"It's Pilika's!" Anna hollered. She ducked back into the room.

"Ooh, Pilika!" Ponchi and Konchi called.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Anna Kyoyama," Pilika snarled.

Anna faked a curtsy. "Thank you, thank you very much," she said sweetly.

"Okay, this our list," Pilika said, thrusting the piece of paper into Anna's reluctant hands. "We are going to buy at least one of every item on here."

"There's too many things," Anna said flatly, handing it back. "No. I refuse."

Pilka grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her, while Tamao got behind her and pushed. "Too bad, so sad," they chorused.

"Cry us a river, build us a bridge, and get over it," Tamao added.

"Nice one."

The shopping trip was...eventful. Anna was forced to try on more clothes than she had ever tried on in her life- actually, never, since she had either worn hand-me-downs from Kino's wealthier students or made her own clothes. All in all, she came out with more clothes than she had ever owned before. They were down to the last item- the swimsuit.

"Anna, you have to buy one. You and Yoh are going to Hawaii, for crying out loud," Pilika said.

"I have a swimsuit and it'll do quite well, thank you very much," Anna said.

"It's black."

"So? I like black. It's very classic and basic."

"You need colors, Anna."

"You've used that argument already. That's how I ended up with a bright yellow top, a pale blue skirt, a pair of green sneakers, and that one extremely orange sundress."

"You like that orange sundress and you know it," Tamao said.

"True," Anna admitted. "But I'm not going to like these bathing suits."

"Just try on one of them," Pilika pleaded. "Like this one!"

Anna's jaw dropped. "I am not wearing a bikini," she said flatly. "Never, never, never."

"Yoh wouldn't mind it," Pilika grinned.

"I would!" Anna snapped. "I'm never going out in public like that."

"Who said anything about public?" Tamao said slyly.

Ears burning, Anna grabbed the pile of swimsuits her friends had chosen. "Fine! I'll try them on," she said. "But I'm not promising anything."

While Anna was in the dressing room, Pilika rifled through the racks. "Perfect!" she said, pulling out a black and red bikini. "C'mon, Tamao. We're going to buy this and hide it in Anna's suitcase when she leaves on her honeymoon. It'll be the ultimate joke!"

By the time Anna came out with the batik tankini she'd finally chosen, the secret present had been safely hidden. The innocent little bride didn't suspect a thing.

Or did she?

"So we have the logistics," Anna said. "Most of them, at least."

"Let's see," Pilika said, picking up the notebook. "Mikihisa-san is officiating, Tamao, Jeanne, and I are bridesmaids, HoroHoro, Lyserg, and Ren are the best men..." She glanced up. "Anna, who's going to give you away?"  
Anna rested her chin on her knees. "I don't know," she said softly. "I don't have any family at all." She looked up at them, her dark eyes soft and sad. "All I know about them is that they cared so little for me that they would give me up. Technically, they've already given me away."

Tamao put her arm around her. "We'll find someone," she promised. "I know we will."

"It's the only thing I'm worried about my wedding," Anna said. She smiled slightly. "It sounds so funny. My wedding." Her smile brightened.

Someone knocked on her door. Anna rolled over onto her stomach and set down the magazine she was flipping through. "Come in," she called. As soon as the person entered she jumped to attention. "Kino-sama..."

"Calm down, little one, calm down," Kino said. "This isn't official sensei business. More of grandmother-to-granddaughter business." She held out a small pasteboard box. "I've been meaning to give this to you for a long time, but I just never quite seemed to get around to it. These are the things that you brought to my training hall when you were just a toddler."

Anna took the box reverently. "Thank you, Kino-sama," she murmured.

Kino patted Anna's cheek. "Don't you mean Obaa'san, child?" she said.

"Of course," Anna smiled. "Thank you, Obaa'san."

The old woman kissed her. "I'll leave you to look through them on your own. I'll see you in a while, Anna-chan."

Anna lifted the lid carefully. The contents of the box were carefully layered with tissue paper. Beneath the first layer was a small blue-and-white check dress, well-worn and faded. Anna slowly spun one of the plastic pearl buttons around with her fingertip. The dress had been handmade.

Under the blue dress was a tiny, delicately embroidered white kimono. Anna gasped. It was perfect in every minute detail, from the silky obi to the embroidery along the hem to the pale pink collar. She touched the silk fabric against her cheek for a moment.

The box held a few more little surprises- a battered yellow baby blanket, a doll that was missing an eye, a torn picture book.

Last of all, there was a little pair of scuffed old shoes. Anna grinned and slid her fingers inside of them. They were so small she could barely fit three fingers in them. She frowned. Something was inside the left shoe. She dug inside the shoe and pulled out a pretty little locket on a thin gold chain. The locket itself was simple, with just a small etched scroll and a little clear gem on the front.

And inside it was empty. Completely empty. A little disappointed, Anna leaned back against the wall and regarded it. But at long last she smiled and fastened it around her neck.

"Anna, these dresses are gorgeous!" Pilika gushed, spinning around to make the skirt of the red dress flare.

"I'm glad you approve," Anna said, turning her head a little.

Keiko turned her back around. "Hold still, dear, or you're going to get a handful of pins in your skin," she chided.

"That's such a pretty wedding dress, Anna," Tamao said, a little wistful.

"It's a pretty unusual choice, I think," Pilika said. "You've never struck me as a cute kind of person, but that's a really cute dress and you look good in it."

Anna smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of the skirt. "To be honest, I was a little wary when I saw it," she said. "I've never worn anything pretty. To me, everything has to be practical."

"That's the nice thing about weddings, dear," Keiko said. "They're almost never practical."

"I wish I knew about my parents' wedding," Anna sighed. She regarded herself wistfully in the mirror and placed a finger on the gold locket. "I wonder what my mother looked like." Without warning, her vision started to cloud.

Keiko stopped sliding pins into the hem of Anna's wedding gown and put her hands on the little bride's shoulders. "Don't cry, little one," she said softly, smoothing Anna's rebellious hair. "I'm sure your mother and father will be watching you on your wedding day." Anna nodded, unable to speak. "Besides, Mikihisa and I are your parents now." This time Anna smiled when she nodded, albeit a hesitant and quasi-fearful smile. Keiko kissed her daughter's cheek. "And now, we have to finish pinning this up, or people will wonder why a tent is in the middle of the wedding!"

Author's Note: Aw, poor Anna. No mommy or daddy to be at her wedding. But don't worry...I think I know who's going to walk her down the aisle...

And...should the bikini come into play later? I really don't know...I wrote that randomly...

Two things: go to , search for KeitorinAsthore, and review my poor pictures.

And tell me what you think should happen at the wedding! Mishaps, interesting things, romantically inclined moments...it is a wedding, after all. Fluffly fluff shall RULE. THE. WORLD.

--Keitorin Asthore laughs a Gigglepie giggle—

Isn't that CUUUTE?!


	5. Yoh Takes Anna on a Date

Author's Note: Thanks for some many pretty reviews!! This is to let you know that the bikini is, by unanimous vote, returning! It's going to be fun...

Oh, and cookies for Authoress: MegaRose for noticing the blanket. You see, every character I write about has a yellow baby blanket because, well, I have a yellow baby blanket. Robin has one, and Yoh has one, and Anna has one, and Hana has one, and...well, you get the idea...

Enjoy the new chapter of Wedding Bells, and be sure to review!! This chapter is EXTRA FLUFFY!!!

"She's been sitting like that for the past two hours," Pilika whispered. "Waiting for the boys to come."

"She must be aware of how much time has passed, isn't she?" Tamao said, horrified.

"Not at all. Watch this," Pilika smirked. "Hey, Anna."

Anna didn't turn around from her position on the front porch. "Hn."

"There's been a freak accident. Your wedding dress was struck by lightning and burnt to a cinder."

"Oh. Okay."

Pilika and Tamao tried to swallow their giggles. "Hey, Anna, Jeanne can't be a bridesmaid, so we're going to have Hao fill in. He's coming tomorrow to be fitted for his red lace dress."

"Oh. Okay."

Tamao had lost it by then. Pilika managed to eke out one more between laughs. "Hey, Anna, Ponchi and Konchi want to throw a bachelorette party for you."

"Oh. Okay."

"She's gone!" Tamao hooted. "Absolutely gone!"

Suddenly Anna bolted from the porch. "You said it!" Pilika laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I guess Yoh's here."

Yoh was three-fourths of the way down the driveway when he saw her. "Yoh!" Anna called, her eyes sparkling. Yoh dropped his backpack to make room for the little blonde girl who hurtled into his embrace. HoroHoro whistled.

Yoh kissed Anna on the forehead. "You really did miss me, didn't you?" he laughed. He kissed her again. "It's good to see you." He picked up his backpack again. "Come on. I'm starving!"

When they reached the house, Anna noticed Tamao and Pilika. She scowled. "What was that about my wedding dress being struck by lightning? And a party?" Anna's scowl deepened. "AND HAO WEARING A RED LACE DRESS?"

"She was listening!" Pilika yelped. She grabbed Tamao's arm. "Run!"

"What was that about your brother wearing red lace?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know," Yoh said, eyes wide.

-----

The entire Asakura house was filled with people- Yohmei, Kino, Keiko, and Mikihisa trying to keep order of the six teenagers, plus the wild assortment of ghosts, apparitions, and spirits who usually inhabited the complex.

With all of the people around, it was a full day before Anna saw Yoh by himself. Her heart pounded, and, as was her new habit, she fiddled with her locket as she approached him. "Yoh?" she ventured.

He turned around. "Yeah, Anna?" he said. His dark eyes caught hers for a moment, but she instantly dropped her gaze to stare at the floor.

"I just- I wanted to-" she stammered. Yoh waited patiently. "I picked out the flowers."

"Oh, that's nice," Yoh smiled. He turned around to leave.

"Yoh!" Anna called. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, Anna?" he said. This time he didn't bother to turn around.

"Yoh, will you- will you stay with me for a while? Just me?" Anna blurted out. She finally raised her eyes to look at his back.

There was a pause. "That was kind of pathetic," Yoh said. Then he turned around, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "Just kidding. What do you- Anna?"

Her eyes were huge. "Oh," she said. "Oh. You were kidding." She sucked in her breath. "Oh."

"Anna, you didn't think I was serious, did you?" Yoh asked.

Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Of- of course not," she stammered. She rubbed her eyes. "I knew you were joking."

"Oh, Anna-chan," Yoh said. "I'm sorry. I was just messing around with you." He held out his arms. Anna slipped into his embrace and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Her body shook twice as a few rebellious tears dripped onto his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, Anna," Yoh said, setting his finger to her lips. "I shouldn't've messed with you. You're pretty stressed from all of this anyway, and you don't need me adding to all your anxiety." He kissed her forehead. "Tell you what. You pick any place you'd like to go tonight, and I'll take you."

"Really?" she gasped.

"Really really," Yoh said, smiling his infectious grin. "Go put on your favorite dress and I'll take you wherever you want."

"All right," Anna beamed. "I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

Sure enough, ten minutes later she was completely ready, wearing a pretty pink dress that clung softly to her small body. Her long blonde hair was caught up in a ponytail, and she'd washed her face to take away most of the redness from her dark eyes. "How do I look?" Anna asked shyly.

"Adorable," Yoh grinned. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not really sure," Anna said, a little hesitant. "Could we just go window shopping for a while?"

"Sounds good to me," Yoh said. "Let's go!"

"Hey, where are you two going?" HoroHoro asked.

"Anna and I have a date," Yoh said proudly. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Anna was glad for the soft twilight. It covered most of her blush.

The early December evening was warm, since winters in Izumo were usually mild. Many people- most of them rushing around finishing Christmas shopping- were milling about on the sidewalks, talking and laughing. Anna was staring at the whirling crowd around her when a warm touch on her hand caught her attention. Yoh nonchalantly reached over and slipped his hand around hers. It wasn't even a little handholding; Yoh's fingers were laced through hers. Anna squeezed his hand.

They walked around for a long time, glancing in windows and commenting on things they saw. Anna discovered it was fun to make Yoh laugh. He laughed easily- unlike her- and his dark eyes always lit up.

"Hey, let's go in there," Yoh suggested. He tugged her into the little corner bookstore/coffee shop. "You want anything?"

"Hm, I don't know," Anna said. He had let go of her hand.

"I'm getting one of those," Yoh said, pointing to a customer walking away from the counter with a caramel-colored drink topped with about six inches of whipped cream.

Anna batted his hand. "Yoh, it's rude to point," she said.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm still getting one. Wanna share?" he asked. Anna nodded.

Yoh stepped up to the counter. "I want one of those," he announced, pointing to a picture of the beverage. "Two straws, please." He handed the drink to Anna as he dug the correct amount of yen out his pockets. "This could take a while. Find us a seat, okay?" he said, digging in his other pocket. This time Anna was the one to do the eye-rolling.

She looked around and found a little corner table. It took only a few seconds for her to realize, even just a few minutes away, she was lonely without Yoh. Lazily Anna ran the tip of her pinky finger in the whipped cream.

"Hey, you can't start without me!" Yoh protested. He twirled the two straws in his fingers. "I want that."

"Can't have it. It's mine," Anna said, waving her finger. Yoh responded by plunking down next to her and licking the whipped cream off. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Didn't think I'd actually do it, did you?" Yoh teased. He stuck his index finger in the whipped cream and held it out. "Here. Take a lick." Anna stared at him. He waved the finger. "If you don't lick it off, I'll stick this up your nose," he threatened.

"All right, all right," she sighed. She leaned over and licked the whipped cream off Yoh's finger. His skin was rough and warm against her tongue.

"See? It wasn't bad," Yoh said. He took a sip. "Neither is this. Try some." Without thinking, Anna put his straw in her mouth and sucked in some of the cold, sweet drink. "You have your own straw, you know."

"I know," she said. She was very much aware that her face was pink. "I just like to monopolize things."

"I guess we just need one straw, then," Yoh sighed dramatically, tossing the second one over his shoulder, where it hit a bald man right in the middle of his head. Yoh ducked against Anna, his cheek against her soft bare shoulder. She giggled into his hair. The bald man glanced up and glared in the general direction of anyone with a straw, and then returned to his book.

It took Yoh forever to finish the drink. "Come on, you have some," he pleaded.

"I've already had as much as I can take," Anna said. "Hurry up. I want to go look at the books."

"Go ahead," Yoh sighed. "I'll catch up with you when I've finished this. If I don't find you in ten minutes, it'll mean I've popped."

Anna shook her head and meandered towards the books. She loved to read. It was her favorite mode of escapism when she was a little girl lost in the organized chaos of Kino's training hall. Anna gasped as a large hardbound book caught her eye. It was a collection of fairy tales, filled with paintings. Anna turned the pages reverently. Hans Christian Anderson stories- her favorites. But then she glanced at the price, and she wistfully set the book back on the shelf with a last, loving little pat on its cover.

"Did you find anything?" Yoh asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Not really," she said. "Come on, let's go look around some more." She dragged him away.

It was ten o'clock before they realized it. "We'd better be getting back soon," Anna yawned. "Jeanne and Lyserg are coming in tomorrow."

"Well, I have to go do something really fast. Why don't you go wait for me in the coffee shop for a few minutes?" Yoh suggested. "It'll only take a second."

"All right," Anna said reluctantly. "It better take only a second."

He reappeared several minutes later with a bag in his hand. "That was more than a few minutes," she said, scowling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yoh apologized. "Let's go home. I'm about ready to keel over."

The walk back to Izumo in the winter dark was quiet. Anna kept yawning. Her eyes had trouble staying open, but she was quite awake when she felt a strong, warm arm slide around her waist. Yoh pulled Anna towards him, letting her small body curve against his. Anna nestled against him. But it had to end when they reached the house. Yoh let go of her.

"Goodnight, Anna," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"G'night, Yoh," she yawned. He smiled at her, and then ran up the steps. Anna made a puzzled face, but shrugged and trooped sleepily up the stairs to her room.

Her bedroom door was open when she came down the hall. She made another puzzled face. She hated having her room open. But when she went inside, she understood why.

A plastic bag was lying on her bed- a plastic bag labeled with the bookstore logo. Anna reached inside.

A thick book of fairy tales slid into her hand.

"Yoh!" she called, running down the hall. "Yoh!"

He poked his head out the door, a study of innocence. "Yes, Anna?" he said.

Anna tossed her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" she cried.

Yoh hugged her tightly. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" she said breathlessly.

"Then kiss me," Yoh said. He turned his cheek towards her.

Tentatively she leaned close to him. Anna closed her eyes and pressed her lips lightly against his cheek. The kiss was over in a second.

Yoh smiled at her. "That was perfect, Anna," he said. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, anata."

She blushed. "Goodnight, Yoh," Anna whispered.

Author's Note: The scene where Yoh accidentally makes Anna cry is taken from Mars. I can't remember the volume, but Rei does the same thing to Kira. In my original draft, Anna was a lot more like Kira and actually burst into tears, and then I read it and went, "Woo, Anna, waterworks much!" so I trimmed it back.

But isn't Yoh an absolute sweetie?!

Again, I am still open to any questions/comments/complaints you have, especially ideas for the wedding ceremony/honeymoon!!


	6. Updating Quickly

"It was nice of you to escort me, Lyserg," Jeanne said shyly. She sat close to him in the small cab as the car bumped its way over the rough Izumo roads.

Lyserg smiled at her. "My pleasure," he said. "Are you excited about attending Yoh and Anna's wedding?"

"More nervous, I think," Jeanne sighed, clasping her small hands. "Anna has asked me to sing."

"Really?" Lyserg said. "What song?"

"It's called Panis Angelicus," Jeanne explained. "She would like me to sing it for the processional."

"I don't think I've heard that one," Lyserg mused. "Will you sing a bit for me?"

Jeanne nodded. She kept her eyes on her knees and quietly sang the first few bars. Then her voice cracked. Jeanne crossed her eyes and giggled nervously. "See?" she said. "I'm not quite ready."

Lyserg reached over and squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine," he said, smiling gently. Jeanne linked her fingers through his and tried to smile.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Yeah! A 160 word update!! That is AWE-some!! (that's how I pronounce "awesome" when I'm excited...) Basically just put this up to satiate people...

Originally I was going to do this, the rehearsal, and then go straight to the actual wedding, but then Authoress: MegaRose suggested doing bachelor/bachelorette parties (toffee for you) and so I'm going to do that!! The thing is, I have no idea what to do for them!! Any ideas will be welcome!!

I love the song "Panis Angelicus"!! It's on Charlotte Church's "Voice of an Angel" album. Which I own. Actually, I sang it for my voice lessons once, I think...I sing opera!! Yay for opera!! And musical theater!!! Double yay!!!

Also:

Yohna- What do you think I should do to make Yoh shy? I can't think of anything? –I dumb...—

Hakeao: Ooh! Good idea!

MoonLightWOlf: You my new special helper!!

MetalGodzillamon: Hm...tell me more about the bay...could be interesting!!

That's it for now. When I have some more feedback about the parties, I'll be able to update some new chapters.

Oh, and since I have so many ideas, I'm going to publish TWO different versions of the Bikini Incident!!

Also, be on the lookout for my new project. It's a fanfiction for Are You Afraid of the Dark?, which I absolutely loved, and it's going to contain FIFTY DIFFERENT SCARY STORIES. Ask MechaWolf and BrandedButterfly, they've seen my notebook!!

Love to all reviewers and, eh, eggplants to everyone else...(no offense to eggplant aficionados or Sunny Baudelaire)

With all due respect,

Keitorin Asthore


	7. Party Time!

A/N: Yay for reviews!! You is nice people!! Here is the special party chapter! And Hao appears! Yippee!

And please review!! I'm trying to break my review record (135), so HELP OUT AND REVIEW!!

Me loves you!!

-

-

-

"OKAY, BOYS!" Pilika boomed. "YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO!!"

"But why?" HoroHoro whined.

"We're having a bachelorette party for Anna, remember?" Jeanne explained, giggling. "You can't be here."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Now listen here," he began. "We were here first, so-"

"Come on, Ren," Yoh said. "We can go upstairs and find something to do. The girls can have the downstairs." He grinned at Anna. "Have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure we will!" Tamao beamed.

"Speak for yourself," Anna grumbled. She crossed her arms and plunked down on the couch. "My favorite soap is on."

"You can miss it just this once," Pilika said. She leaned over to Jeanne. "You gave Lyserg the tape recorder and the list of questions, didn't you?"

"Of course," she whispered back. "We'll still do the exchange."

"Good," Pilika cackled evilly. "And now our party is underway!"  
"Yippee," said Anna dryly, reaching for the remote.

"Hey!" Tamao said. "We're going to have fun!"

"This is fun," Anna said, flipping on her soap opera.

Jeanne switched it off. "Come on, Anna. Think happy thoughts!"

"Like what?"

"Like...we're going to do your nails!"

"Oh, crap."

-----

The room was silent.

HoroHoro sighed. "I'm bored..." he moaned.

"Kisama!" Ren exploded. "If you keep moaning I will seriously throw you out a window!"

"Uh...that wouldn't be very good, Ren..." Yoh said, attempting to keep the peace.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?!"

"ACK!" Yoh screeched as a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"Oh, come now, ototo-chan, don't scream like a little girl. It isn't becoming," Hao grinned.

"What are you here for?" Lyserg inquired, none too happy.

"My cute baby bwothah is getting mayweed. Of cowus big bwothah would come," Hao said, pinching Yoh's cheeks.

"Hao, not in front of the guys," Yoh said.

"So, what are you doing?" Hao asked, dropping down on the arm of the sofa and lounging lazily.

"The girls are having a bachelorette party for Anna, so we got kicked out," HoroHoro explained.

Hao perked up. "Ooh, a bachelorette party! Why wasn't I invited?"

"Hm, I have no idea..." Lyserg said.

"So...are we having a bachelor party for Yoh?" Hao asked.

"Um...no," Yoh answered. "Thankfully."

"Oh, where's your sense of fun?" Hao asked. "Let's do one right now!"

-----

"So, Anna..." Pilika said.

"What?" the little bride snapped. Of course, she did have a right to snap. At the moment, her head was covered in aluminum foil, her fingernails were sticky with polish, and Tamao was trying out three different kinds of lipstick on her. So, yes, she had a very clear right to snap.

"We were wondering...some things..." This was Jeanne's cue. She turned on the mini tape recorder and went back to highlighting Anna's hair.

"What kind of things?" she asked warily.

"Like...what are you planning on wearing for your wedding night?"

Anna blushed furiously. "I, uh...you have a weird mind, Pilika!"

"Okay, okay, next question," the Ainu girl said, grinning madly. "What are the three things you like best about Yoh?"

"He's gentle," Anna said. "And kind. And very loyal." She delivered all three with her eyes fixated on the floor.

"Oh, that's nice, but what about physically?" Jeanne smiled.

-----

"Okay, so we have no strippers," Hao said. "I suppose you two will do."

"This is so degrading," Ren mumbled. He tried to adjust his coconut shell bikini top, but since there was nothing to put inside them, the bikini didn't stay up well.

"I dunno," HoroHoro said, swishing his grass hula skirt around his hips. "I kinda like it. I feel so free..."

"That's revolting!" Ren said.

Lyserg snapped a picture. "This is going to be fantabulous blackmail!" he exclaimed.

Yoh covered his eyes. "Guys, I really don't want to see this..." he groaned.

"All right, Yoh," Hao said. "You have some questions to answer. If you don't answer them, I will make HoroHoro and Ren dance. Or strip."

"I'll answer them, I'll answer them!" Yoh squealed.

Lyserg turned on his tape recorder.

"What are the three things you like best about Anna?" Hao asked.

Yoh smiled. "That's easy," he said. "She's spirited, and fiercely loyal, and very loving."

"Yes, yes, that's all well and good," Hao sighed. "But what about...physically?"

-----

"Physically?" Anna said, still not looking up from the floor. "I...um..."

"What?" Pilika baited. "Can't you say it?" She waved the box of highlighting dyes. "Do you want to get some blue highlights, or are you going to answer?"

"All right, all right, you witch," Anna sighed. She tapped her fingernail against the table. "He...uh...he has really pretty eyes...and...he...has a sweet smile...and...and..."

"Must we drag it out of you?" Pilika sighed. She shook the box again. "Anna, you'd better answer..."

"HE HAS A NICE BUTT, OKAY?!" Anna shouted. She slunk into her chair, her face the color of an overripe tomato.

Jeanne hit the off button the tape recorder.

-----

"Physically?" Yoh gulped. He tugged on his collar and sweatdropped. "You mean physically, as in...what she looks like?"  
"Well, duh!" Hao said. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair. "I can't believe you're related to me..." He paused. "Oi! You're not getting out of this! Tell us right now!"

"No?" Yoh said hopefully.

"Then I'll make Ren and Horo dance," Hao said. "AND I'm going to tell your spirited little bride that you think she's ugly."

"No!" Yoh exclaimed. "No! That's not it! She's really pretty, it's just...I can't tell _you _what I like about her."

"Allrighty, then," Hao said, flipping on a stereo. The room filled with tropical sounding music. "Start dancing."  
Yoh lunged for the stereo. "Wait!" he screeched. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

Hao switched off the music and waited patiently.

He took a deep breath. "What I think I like the best about Anna is..." he said. "She has beautiful dark eyes, and the softest, brightest hair I've ever seen on a girl, and..." On the last one his voice faded out.

"What was that?" Ren said.

Yoh said it again, a little louder, but not loud enough.

"Come again?" HoroHoro said.

Once again, the same deal.

"Still can't hear you," Lyserg said.

"ANNA HAS A CUTE CHEST!" Yoh blurted out. He sank back, his ears the color of cherries.

Lyserg clicked the off button.

-----

It was late at night when Yoh stumbled downstairs, yawning. Hao was still trying to get up a game of strip poker- unsuccessfully, thankfully- but Yoh had discovered he was desperately thirsty. He pulled out a glass and held it under the water dispenser.

"Yoh?"

He jumped. "Anna?" he gasped. "You scared me!" He did a doubletake. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Of course," she blinked. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. But that wasn't what startled him. She was wearing a little red slip dress that was almost falling off one shoulder. Her long hair had been highlighted, and she was wearing makeup. "Want a cookie?" she offered sweetly, holding out her dessert.

"Uh...sure!" Yoh said. Instead of handing him the cookie, Anna broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth. Her soft little fingers brushed against his lips; he could taste the sweet chocolate on her fingertips. Yoh nearly forgot to chew the cookie. He knew a blush was spreading across his cheeks. It deepened as Anna bent her golden head close to his dark one, whispered "Good night, Yoh-kun," and kissed him lightly on the ear. Then she slid off the counter and disappeared into the living room.

"Uh...okay..." he murmured. "G-G'night, Anna..."

The memory still lingered when he wandered into the living room the next morning- the morning of the wedding rehearsal. The girls were heaped around on the floor in sleeping bags. Anna was curled up tightly on the sofa without a blanket. She had exchanged her little red dress for cheerleader shorts and a long-sleeve tee shirt that he recognized from his closet.

Yoh smiled as he lifted Anna's light, fragile body in his arms. "Time for bed, Anna-chan," he whispered. Her skin was icy from sleeping in the cold room without a blanket. He carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed, snuggling the blankets around her. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She sighed lightly and cuddled into the bed. "I love you."

-

-

-

Author's Note: I hope you're happy that I updated...even though it still wasn't very good...I've never attended a party like that, so I just made junk up...

Here are the following reviewers who get wedding cake:

Authoress: MegaRose, Essalyn, Yohna, Rays number gurl (How'd you get that name?! Cool one!) Pheenixgirl, Icekaia, bOw-dOwn-tO-KeiKO (man, your name is hard to type...) Sakura-star69, Sarcasm397, MoonLightWolf, Fwoggie, and MetalGodzillamon. You have been the most fantabulous reviewers I could ask for!! You all helped me with the story, and I LOVES YOU ALL!!! –teary eyed—

Next chapter...the rehearsal!! Yay!! And then the wedding!! Even more yay!!

And now...Mad Mumbo says...YOU WILL REVIEW!!


	8. Rehearsal

Keiko raked her fingers through her long hair. "I'm surely going to go mad," she said. "I think I have all the details, but I'm just not sure."

"There's plenty of time," Kino said placidly.

"The wedding's tomorrow!" Keiko wailed. "And the rehearsal is tonight! This is chaos, I tell you, chaos!"

"What's chaos?" Yoh questioned as he popped into the kitchen.

"Yoh!" Keiko screeched. She slapped his hand as he tried to reach for a cookie. "The rehearsal is in three hours!"

"I know," he said. "But we won't be eating for four more hours. I'm hungry now."

Keiko opened her mouth to lecture him, but Kino tossed her grandson several cookies. "Give some to the bride while you're at it," she said.

"Thanks, Grammy," Yoh beamed. He popped back out of the kitchen.

"He should be more concerned about this wedding," Keiko groused.

Kino smiled. "He's still a boy," she said. "I'm sure he's thinking about the wedding, but it's better for him to be a little naïve and relaxed about it than a bundle of nerves like you are. The wedding will go smoothly, in any case. I'll make sure of it."

-----

Anna twirled her engagement ring around her finger. "Do I look all right?" she asked.

"You look precious," Pilika said. "Put a little more mascara on, though." She crossed her arms and laughed. "I nevere thought I'd see the day that Anna Kyoyama would say the words 'Do I look all right?'. I guess the world is coming to an end..."

The usually stoic ice queen was outright panicking. She didn't even hear Pilika. "But what about my hair?" Anna persisted. "And my dress?"

"They're perfect," Tamao reassured her as she twirled the mascara brush over Anna's long lashes. "Blue is a good color on you. Now stop worrying so much."

Pilika handed Anna the small knot of ribbons that would substitute for the bridal bouquet. "We're supposed to start the rehearsal in a few minutes. Everything'll be fine," she said.

Anna clutched the ribbon bouquet. "I wish someone would walk me down the aisle," she whispered.

"What did you say?" Tamao asked as she tied a ribbon in Anna's hair.

"Nothing," Anna sighed.

Keiko had already worked through most of the processional. Jeanne and Lyserg would walk to the front first while a pianist finished the last of the opening pieces. Then Jeanne would begin singing. Ren and Pilika would walk down first, and then HoroHoro and Tamao. Anna would come last, all on her own.

Jeanne sang quietly, her voice quaking slightly from nervousness. Ren and Pilika came too early, while HoroHoro and Tamao came too late. Keiko was ready to yank out her hair from hysteria. But Anna came at just the right moment.

Lyserg, as the best man standing closest to Yoh, was the only one who heard him sigh when Anna entered. Yoh kept his eyes glued to Anna the entire time she walked down the aisle, wavering in her new high heels.

"When she's this close, Yoh, take her hand," Mikihisa said. Yoh complied and squeezed Anna's thin hand. Her fingers were trembling. "Then I go through the whole ceremony, we do the vows, you kiss, then we have a party. You two have memorized your vows, right?" They both nodded. "Very good. Now let's go eat!"

-----

The rehearsal dinner was held at a local restaurant- the same place, incidentally, where Keiko and Mikihisa had had their dinner for their wedding. The rather large group filled up the whole restaurant.

Yoh watched Anna carefully. She seemed jumpy. Her small hand was cold in his grasp, and she kept twisting her engagement ring on her finger. He squeezed her hand. "You okay?" he whispered softly.

"I...I..." Anna stammered. She dropped his hand. "I have to go." She bolted and ran out into the night.

"Anna!" Yoh called. He started to go after her, but someone caught his arm.

"Let me."

Anna ran out of the restaurant, off the porch, and into the little garden. She collapsed onto a bench, breathless and shivering. "I can't do it," she whimpered. "I just can't do it." It was too much. She was too scared. Not of Yoh...Yoh was so kind, and so loving, and so gentle...but she was scared of herself. She was too cold and cruel. A girl so harsh didn't belong with a sweet boy. Anna wrapped her arms around her knees. "I can't do it..."

She felt a gentle hand touch her arm. "Do what, Anna?" Hao asked gently.

Anna straightened abruptly. "Nothing!" she said. "I'm fine. Leave me alone!" She didn't even realize who it was. She didn't care. She just wanted him gone.

"Really?" Hao said, slightly amused. "You're fine. Could have fooled me." He sat down next to her. "You know, I do have to look out for my little brother. I can't let him get into a marriage where his wife lies all the time."

Anna sniffled hard. Why was she letting Hao get to her? She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't tell someone like him. But then she snapped. "I can't marry Yoh!" she burst out. "I'm not good enough for him!" Tears began to smart behind her eyes. "I'm just some little orphan kid. I don't have anything to give him!" She buried her face in her hands. Hao smoothed her hair back, his touch gentle and soothing. He waited until her back relaxed.

"You do have something to give him," Hao whispered quietly in her ear. "And it's more than just your shaman gifts. You make Yoh happy."

Anna rubbed her eyes. "I...I make him happy?" she repeated. "How can someone like me do that?"

"Just by being you," Hao smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "Now, little sister. You should return to my ototo-chan before her goes berserk."

Anna smiled at him tentatively. "Hao..." she said. "Will you- will you do me a favor?"

"What is it, nee-chan?" Hao asked. She rose up on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. He smiled. "I would love to, Anna-chan."

They returned to find Yoh sitting on the top of a bench outside the restaurant, jiggling his leg nervously as he scanned the vicinity for signs of Anna returning. When he spotted her he leaped off the bench and ran to her.

"Anna!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his embrace. She hugged him back. "Don't scare me like that, little one! Please don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Yoh..."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's all right, Anna-chan," he murmured. "It's all right." Yoh set her gently on the ground. "I love you." She looked at the ground and quietly took his hand.

Hao cleared his throat. "Well, if the little lovebirds are back to normal...?"

"Yeah," Yoh said. "Thanks, Hao."

He shrugged and tossed his long dark hair over his shoulder. "Well, what are older brothers for?" he said. "Now, I believe you have a rehearsal dinner to attend. And no one can eat until you two are there, so hurry up!" He pushed both of them inside.

-----

The dinner was almost over. As usual, HoroHoro had eaten himself sick, and a very distraught Tamao had taken him home. The other guests were milling about, talking.

Anna nonchalantly reached over and took Yoh's hand. He jumped in surprise. "Let's go look at the gifts," she whispered in his ear, her breath soft.

"Mya-ah-wah...okay..." he stammered. First she acted all shy, and now this? _I'll never understand girls..._

The nine Yui-no gifts were displayed along one wall. Yoh wrapped his arms around Anna's small waist. "So...what do all of these mean again?" he asked.

She slapped at his hands, but not hard enough for him to let go of her. "Baka," she said. "Don't you know anything?"

"Not really," he grinned. "Come on. Tell me."

She pointed to the first gift, an object created from abalone shell. "That's naga-noshi. It means sincere wishes," she explained. "And mokuroko, the list of gifts. And money, of course. And yanagi-daru, the sake-casks."

"What about those?" Yoh asked, pointing to two clear glass jars.

"Katsuo-boshi and surume," Anna said. "They represent long-lasting quality."

"What, you mean like a high-quality marriage?" Yoh guessed.

"That's a rather inelegant way of expressing it, but hai, I suppose," Anna said.

"So what's that?" Yoh continued.

"Shiraga."

"White hair?" he repeated quizzically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's hemp," Anna explained. "It signifies long life together."

Yoh kissed the side of her head. "That sounds pretty good..."

"You messed up my hair," Anna complained.

He kissed her again in the same spot. "Too bad," he grinned. "What's with the fan?"

"The suehiro," Anna corrected, adjusting it slightly. "It means happy future."

"Well, that's all of them," Yoh said. "Except this one. What is it?"

Anna tapped her finger against her chin. "Hm...I don't think I know. I thought I memorized all of the Yui-no gifts..."

Hao materialized behind them. "That is konbu, my dear children," he smirked. "It means fertility."

Yoh and Anna looked at each other and blushed.

Hao laughed madly for a solid twenty minutes afterward.

-

-

-

-

Author's Note:

--is too busy crying to say anything—

Okay, the new episode of Teen Titans just aired, and it was FREAKING SAD!! Beast Boy hurt Raven's feelings...there was more than that, but I'm sorry, I'm a RABID CyRae fan, and people are gonna be all like "Aw, BBRae is SO PWECIOUS" and I'm going to be all like "blar-HUCK" because Beast Boy is a lousy pair for Raven because he reminds me of MY little brother who is fourteen, and even though my lil brother is a sweetie, he can't date girls like Raven because she'd be all like "My feelings..." and he'd be all like "DUDE XGAMES!!!" and like, yeah, well. FOR THE LOVE!! I AM SO CYRAE!!

--is almost done venting on a topic that has NOTHING to do with the wedding—

If you are a YohxAnna, CyborgxRaven, YukixTohru person, you will be my favorite person in the world.

Anyway...now I'm done.

In happier, but still Teen Titans news, my friend Keeton and I have started a joint account so we can coauthor parodies. Our first one will be appearing on Wednesday, and it will be a crossover between Teen Titans and the Princess Bride!! Yay!! So be on the lookout for it!!

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update. I'm in my school play, and it's been EATING my time. But that's where I learned the phrase "for the love." It's AWE-some.

Reviews are like a box of chocolates. You need more of them to keep going.

(Isn't that cool?! I JUST NOW made it up!!)

So...because my QUOTABLE QUOTE was so rockin', review!!

(Guess what my senior quote is?! It's SO FUNNY!! It's "I don't know anything, I'm just the new kid." Okay, maybe it wasn't that funny...)

Next chapter will star the TRADITIONAL WEDDING CEREMONY!!!!

Oh, and I am now halfway through the story!!

Okay, now I'm done.

Review!!


	9. The First Ceremony

Tap.

Tap.

Krrrrunk.

Anna bolted upright. Something was hitting her window. She glanced over; Jeanne was still sound asleep. Anna slipped out of her futon and tiptoed to the window. Silently she slid it open.

"Hey, baby!" Yoh grinned up at her. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yoh!" Anna exclaimed. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her shoulders, and leaned out the window. "It's...it's three o'clock in the morning! And Christmas isn't until tomorrow!"

"But it's the morning of Christmas Eve!" Yoh said. He smiled. "Anna, we're getting married today."

She smiled back. "I know."

"I'll let you go back to sleep now," he said. "Just a few more hours, and then you'll be my wife."

Anna blew him a soft kiss. "Good night, Yoh," she called softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said, catching her kiss.

It was six-thirty when Anna awoke again. It was time for her to prepare for her wedding.

She quietly walked through the dark hallways to the bath. Quickly she undressed in the cold, tied up her long hair, and slid into the steaming water. Anna sighed and relaxed. Her pale shoulders began to lose their tenseness. She leaned back and her locket lifted up, floating on the surface of the water. Anna stretched lazily. She wished she could stay in the warmth all day, but she reluctantly picked up her shampoo bottle.

Anna finished her bath, dressed in her robe, and went back to her room. Keiko was waiting for her. "Are you ready, Anna?" she smiled.

"I suppose," Anna sighed. She twisted her fingers. "I think...I'm a little nervous."

"It's all right, Anna-chan," Keiko said. "You'll be fine. And now let's get this kimono on you."

The Asakura wedding kimono had been in the family for generations. It was once white, but now more of a cream-color with age. The obi was a brilliant red, and it was almost too large for Anna's petite waist. Keiko expertly twisted Anna's long blonde hair into a graceful bun at the crown of her head, securing it with hairsticks.

"You look lovely, Anna," Keiko said. She kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You should come down to the temple soon." Anna nodded.

The little bride walked alone to the temple, her sandals making soft little taps against the floor. The winter morning wind blew against the thin silk of the kimono, raising goosebumps on her thin arms and legs.

"Shouldn't you have a coat?" a soft voice teased. Something soft and warm draped over her slim shoulders. Anna looked up and caught her breath. Yoh stood behind her, handsome in his black hakama. He wrapped a blanket around her. "I thought you'd come out here without a coat."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Anna confessed.

Yoh put an arm around her waist and helped her up the steps. "Well, that's what I'm here for," he grinned.

He took her gently by the hand as they stepped into the temple. Yohmei, Kino, Keiko, and Mikihisa were waiting for them. Yoh squeezed Anna's hand lightly. "Let's do this," he whispered.

The family ceremony was short and quiet. Yoh held her hand as he recited his bridegroom's oath softly. Anna felt a gentle blush rise on her cheeks. The words were old, but coming from Yoh they sounded brand-new. He was promising to protect her, to care for her, to love her.

It was everything she need.

When he finished, they set the sakaki branches on the altar. Then the last step of the wedding was the _san-san-kudo_, the exchange of the sake cups. Yoh smiled at her over the rim. Anna's head swam; she didn't know if it came from the nine sips of sake or his smile. Honestly, it could have been either.

The quiet Shinto ceremony was over quickly. Before they knew what happened, the newly married couple was ushered outside by an already frantic Keiko.

Anna tugged the blanket back around her shoulders as she and Yoh stepped back outside into the cold. "You look cute," he murmured in her ear.

"Uh...so do you..." she stammered. Yoh laughed lightly and spun her around to face him.

"You're a darling little thing, Mrs. Anna Asakura," he said, smiling. He traced his hand along the soft, smooth contour of her cheek. "And I love you dearly." His face drew closer to hers.

Anna's heart began to pound. _He's going to kiss me, I know it! _She closed her eyes, half dreading and half anticipating his kiss. The blanket drooped off her shoulders.

A soft fingertip touched her lower lip. Her long eyelashes fluttered open. Yoh traced his finger along her lips. "Just a little longer, my love," he murmured. "Just a little longer." Anna smiled at him softly, transfixed. Her husband lifted the blanket and cuddled it tenderly around her. Yoh kissed her delicately on the cheek. "I love you, Anna Asakura." He kissed her on the other cheek, then took her by the hand and led her into the house.

-

-

Author's Note: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Yeah...this is kind of short, because I only know the basics of the Japanese wedding ceremony, and I didn't know exactly how to go in-depth with it...

And I lied. –collective gasp—NOW we are halfway through the story. It's going to be eighteen chapters long, because I'm going all the way through to the honeymoon. Awww...heck, just see the first "aw"...

I'm not sure when I can upload a new chapter; my schedule's a bit FULL for the next week. I'm in my school play and we have FIVE-HOUR rehearsals EVERYDAY...yeah...well, I plan on majoring in theater, so I guess I should get used to it...


	10. Preparations

The other girls were waiting in Anna's room when she arrived. "How did it go?! Were you nervous? Did everything go all right?"

Jeanne yawned sleepily and rubbed her cheek. "Let the poor girl have some space," she told Tamao and Pilika.

"We'd better hurry, though," Pilika said. "It's ten o'clock, and the wedding's supposed to start at five."

"What are we doing with your hair?" Tamao asked.

Anna sighed and plunked down in a chair. "I have no idea," she said. "I have no idea what's going on anymore..."

"Oh, calm down, Anna-chan," Pilika said. She drew the sticks out Anna's hair; her long damp hair uncoiled around her shoulders. Pilika drew a brush through her silky locks. "You have such pretty hair...maybe we can curl it!"

"That would be adorable!" Tamao exclaimed. "Lots of cute little ringlets everywhere! That would be the most precious thing ever! Yoh would love it!"

"Really?" Anna said. She twirled a strand around her finger. "Well...okay. I guess that'll be fine."

"Okay, you get that fancy kimono off and put on something comfortable," Tamao said. "We're going to be here for a while...Jeanne, how many curling irons do we have?"

"Oh, crap..." Anna mumbled, realizing for the first time what she was getting herself into.

-----

"Yoh?"

No answer.

"Yoh?!"

Still now answer.

"YOH ASAKURA!" HoroHoro shouted.

"Give it up," Ren said. "He's sleeping."

Sure enough, the brown-haired boy was fast asleep in a chair, his headphones on and his head tipped back as he snored.

Lyserg shook his head. "How can anyone possibly sleep on their wedding morning?" he said.

HoroHoro pounced on Yoh. "WAKE UP!" he shouted.

Yoh blinked sleepily. "Whazit?"

"It's your WEDDING, that's what!" HoroHoro cried. "Man, if it was my wedding, I'd be too busy dreamin' about that pretty little pink-haired girl to sleep..."

"Who said I wasn't dreaming about my girl?" Yoh grinned. Then he lifted an eyebrow. "So the girl in your dreams has pink hair, hm?"

HoroHoro blushed profusely.

-----

Jeanne brushed Anna's fine blonde hair and drew the curling iron through it. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Oh, a little, I suppose," Anna said. She twined the chain of her locket around her finger. "Although technically I'm already married to him..." She sighed deeply.

"You're getting all dreamy-eyed again, Anna," Pilika warned.

"Oh, let her be," Tamao said. "It's her wedding. Let her be happy."

"You know she's sitting right here," Pilika said. "She's listening to everything we're saying."

"No, she's not," Jeanne smiled. "Look at her." Anna was staring off into space, a soft smile turning up her lips.

The other girls looked at each other and tried not to smirk.

-----

"Hey, Lyserg," Yoh called. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" the green haired boy asked, slightly disgruntled.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Ren asked.

"THIS STUPID TIE!!" Lyserg shouted, waving the limp red ribbon in his hand.

"Uh..." HoroHoro stammered in confusion.

"IT WILL NOT TIE!!" Lyserg continued, proceeding to scare the snot out of his friends. "Around the bedpost, yes, a thousand times yes, but around my neck NO!!!"

"Okee..." Yoh said. "Can you just run down to Anna's room and give this to her? He handed a shoebox to Lyserg.

"Sure, whatever...stupid tie..." Lyserg mumbled as he stomped down the hall.

-----

Lyserg knocked on the door to the girls' room.

"Who is it?" Tamao called, tying a silky red ribbon in Anna's curls.

"Me, Lyserg," he said. "I have something for Anna from Yoh."

Jeanne opened the door, her cheeks pink. "Hello," she said shyly. "I can give it to her."

"Oh, Lyserg can you take this?" Anna asked. She pulled away from Tamao the tier of ribbons and picked up an envelope from her bureau. "It's for you."

"I can give it to him," he said, smiling. They exchanged the gifts.

-----

"Anna has a gift for you," Lyserg said. He handed the sleepy brunet the envelope. Yoh smiled and opened the flap.

Dear Yoh,

I know this isn't much and I'm really very sorry that my gift to you isn't nicer, but I honestly didn't know what to give you and- I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry, I'll just end this quickly. This locket is the only thing I have from my parents, and I want you to have it. I know it isn't much, and it's kind of weird for a guy to wear a locket, but I really want to give this to you.

Love,

Your Anna

Yoh ran his finger along the locket. "I love you too, Anna-chan," he whispered.

-----

"Well?" Tamao pressured. "Open it!!"

"All right, all right," Anna said. She opened the shoebox. "What the-"A stack of letters fell into her hands. Each one was neatly dated. The pile was tied together with a battered ribbon.

Jeanne elbowed the other two. "Let's leave her alone," she whispered.

Anna didn't even notice. She opened the first letter.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Bwhaha, cliffhanger!! Sorry it took so long for me to update...me is lazy... --blush—

The next chapter is going to tell you what every single one of those letters say. Stay tuned!!

Anyone catch the Peter Pan reference? Cookies for whoever did...

Lots of love and Yohna goodness to all, and to all a yummy, cavity-free Halloween!!


	11. OOPS!

Heh, heh...this is kind of embarrassing. I stayed up until 10 last night trying to write a new chapter to the story, then uploaded THE WRONG CHAPTER!! Thanks to the reviewers who told me so...yeah. I'm quite embarrassed...

Anyway...

I had something really important to say, but now I can't remember...

Oh yeah! If you want a realistic soundtrack for the Actual Wedding, find Charlotte Church's "Panis Angelicus," Matthew West's "I Love You More," and Mandy Moore's "Only Hope" (from Walk to Remember.)

I can't upload the real chapter now because I'm at school, but AS SOON AS I GET HOME I will upload it.

Sank you!

Keitorin Asthore


	12. Love Letters

Dear Anna,

My mama said I should write to you so I am. My name is Yoh. I am ten. And I am very sorry but I can't marry you. I'm not going to marry nobody but Keitie Karawai. She's a really cute girl in my fifth grade class at school and we're going to get married. So bye.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

I wrote you a different letter but I'm not going to send it, 'cause in that other letter I said I wasn't going to marry nobody but Keitie Karawai. Well, today when I told her I liked her she spit on me and called me devil-boy. So I guess if you don't mind marrying a devil boy then I'll marry you.

Yoh Asakura

PS- I'm coming to visit you.

-----

Dear Anna,

I'm in Ozoresan now but I still haven't seen you. Something really funny happened. I was walking down the street when I bumped into a really cute girl, and she said "Get out of the way. Die." and slapped me. It was kind of rude, but she was really cute. I hope you're really cute too.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

Oh. You were the cute girl.

Why are you so mad all the time? I haven't seen you smile one bit yet.

You'd be even cuter if you smiled.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

Please don't be sad anymore. I don't want you to be sad. You scared me so much when you cried. I thought that oni was going to kill you. I was afraid, Anna. You're too young to be so mad at everyone all the time. That was what was going to kill you. Please don't be sad anymore. Since I'm going to marry you, I guess I'll take care of you. That will give you a reason not to be sad anymore.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

Well...I haven't seen you in a long time. But it's nice to have you here for New Year's.

You're even cuter than you were the last time I saw you.

That was the ugliest dress I've ever seen, but you looked so cute. And only ten minutes ago I was sitting next to you, holding your hand. Your hand is so small, Anna. I'm barely older than you, but my hand swallowed yours up, like I was a giant or something. So now you're only one room away from me, but I can't go talk to you face to face.

But I think I like you.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

I'm writing this from my new house. I have one all to myself now, in Funbari Hill. I'm really lonely, so I hope you don't mind if I write you a lot of letters.

I wish you went to my new school. I'm scared to start there. What if I don't make any friends? What if I'm all by myself, like I was in Izumo? I really wish you were here. Then I wouldn't be so lonely.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

I've finally made friends! Of course, one is dead, but that's beside the point. But I'm so happy to have friends.

Of course, I've always had you, but this is different. These are _guy _friends, and that's super important.

Yoh Asakura

-----

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry for sounding so rude in my last letter. I really didn't. I was just so excitied about having new friends, I really didn't think. Sorry.

Oh, I suppose I should tell you. I had to save some little kids from a fire, so I had to go in, and, well, I kind of got worn out. But it's okay, I'm resting now and I took some Tylenol, so I'm fine. But I think I'm going to sleep now.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

You're here. Finally.

I'm sorry I couldn't greet you properly. But a hurt shoulder does that to you. I could tell you were worried when you burst in like that, but it's okay. You don't have to be so scared. I'll be fine; I've been hurt worse.

I'm so glad you approve of Amidamaru and Manta. You were a little rough on them, Manta especially, but I know that's how you say you care. It's one of the things I like about you.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Thanks for calling up Sha-wen. You really saved me. So I guess we're even now.

Yoh

PS: I could have done it on my own, just so you know...

-----

Dear Anna,

You cried.

Don't even try to lie. I saw you.

I have finally seen the Kyoyama cry.

You were adorable.

Just don't cry anymore, okay? I couldn't stand it.

Yoh

PS: I knew what I was doing. Really, I did.

PS#2: Okay, so maybe I didn't. So there.

-----

Dear Anna,

Thanks for my outfit. I'm sorry for ragging on it earlier. I know you worked really hard on it, and it's great. That's how you show your love, isn't it? You can't just say a simple "I love you;" you have to go and prick your fingers full of holes and make clothes for people. Honestly, I'm sure there's an easier way you could show affection.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

I know you really want me to be sleeping right now, but I can't. My ribs are throbbing so bad I can't fall asleep. I know I should wake you, but you're exhausted. I feel terrible about that, because I didn't even notice until Amidamaru brought it up. He wanted to know if you were feeling better, and I just sort of stared at him. Then I realized that you really weren't feeling good. You're exhausted from taking care of me. I'm so sorry, Anna. But you're sleeping now, even though I doubt you meant to. Your head's resting so close to my lap. You look like a kitty.

Heh, heh...your head is on my lap now.

I better stop writing or you'll wake up.

Can't have that.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

I feel so old now, after being in Yomi's cave. I knew it was going to be hard, but I had no idea it would be that hard. It was just so...so empty. I've never experienced anything so dark and lonely. I finally figured out that it was easier not to think, but when I started out I thought a lot. I thought about you. And our life together. What do you think it will be like when we're married? Will we stay the same, or will we be closer? Will there be any difference at all?

I think I'm getting too philosophical. Sorry.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Thanks for the dinner you had ready for me when I came home. It was great. And I know how much you despise cooking.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I really am sorry.

I didn't mean to leave you all alone last night. I thought...well, actually, I didn't think. I just did my own thing. I didn't even think about you. I'm so sorry, Anna.

Then you came in last night, and you asked to sleep with me. That was when I realized that this was hard for you too. You're going to be all alone. You're just as frightened and lost as I am. Maybe more.

I didn't expect you to fall asleep so fast. You just cuddled in next to me and conked out, right then and there. Like a drowsy kitten or something.

I'm going to miss you a lot, Anna.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Things are interesting here. It isn't boring...in fact, it's a bit life threatening, but really, I'd much rather be home.

That's all.

Yoh.

PS: I miss you.

-----

Dear Anna,

You're here. You're finally here. So I don't have to sit around and think about how much I miss you; I can just run up and talk to you any time I want.

I just don't know exactly what to say. It's kind of weird. Usually we can just talk to each other about almost anything, but now...now it's just enough to sit next to you. It's really comforting for me just to be near you.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Well.

I have a brother.

And a rather scary one at that. I can't believe that someone like that is really my twin brother.

And why didn't you tell me that he came up and scared you like that?! No one touches you unless I say so. Don't worry. I won't let Hao hurt you.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

I don't know what to do anymore. Why did I even get into this? It's too much for me. I just want to go home and live with you and be happy. Let's just go home, you and me. I want to get away from it all- the fighting and the bleeding and the sorrow. I can't do it, Anna. I just can't.

But I made a promise, didn't I? To my family, and to my friends, and to you. And a promise is something I can't break. Especially to you.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Please don't cry. I'm all right. I'm all right now. Hao is gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore. And you don't have to cry. I'm not dead. I promise I won't leave you alone.

I know you cried when I died...or whatever that was. I wish I could just hold you in my arms for hours and hours until you're happy again. I promise I won't leave you, Anna-chan. I won't. I love you.

Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

We're home again. It's nice to be back. It's quiet and peaceful and...and almost normal. I like that.

But I can't help thinking about Hao. Was I wrong to kill him? Could he have been saved? Or is he still alive somewhere?

I don't know. I hope I didn't make a horrible mistake.

But I do know one thing for sure...I love you.

Yoh.

(A/N: I really don't want to think up a reason for Hao being a nice living person...too tired...so just make one up on your own, k? All right, back to the story.)

-----

Dear Anna,

I'm an idiot. A first class idiot. Why didn't I ever see it before? Well, I saw it, it just didn't dawn on me.

I really do love you.

I've always tacked it on the end of my letters to you. I've always thought you were pretty. I just...took you and everything about you for granted.

And now...all of a sudden you're the only thing I can think about. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I just...just...

Anna, how could you do this to me?! All I can think about is you! But I know something for sure...

I love you!

Love, Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

I have officially decided to propose to you. I picked out the ring and everything. I know we're engaged already and everything, but I figured that every girl deserves a romantic proposal and an engagement ring.

And guess what?! I made Hao teach me how to play the guitar and I wrote you a song! I don't really know how Hao learned guitar, but still! I'm going to play my song for you soon.

I love you!

Love, Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

That really didn't go well.

But it had a good ending.

I'm glad you said yes.

Even though I didn't get to play my song for you.

Lots of love, Yoh

-----

Dear Anna,

Why did you have to go? I can't believe it. I make all this fuss about wanting to stay with you forever and you have to go off to Izumo. Oh, well. We'll be together soon. I don't know if I can take it though...

Love, your Yoh.

-----

--Here the contents of several incredibly mushy love letters deleted, as Yoh would be a bit embarrassed if anyone but Anna read them. Besides, you would receive the Left Slap of Doom if Anna knew you read love letters intended for her. Well, carry on.—

-----

Dear Anna-chan,

I enjoyed our date. You're adorable. Let's have another one again soon.

But I've been thinking...I need to give you a nickname. Something cute and sweet that only I can call you.

No ideas are coming yet...

Love, your Yoh

-----

Dear Anna-chan,

You are Nan.

I'm sorry I'm not very creative, but you seem like a Nan.

Love, your Yoh

-----

Dear Nan-chan,

Our wedding's in just three days.

I'm so excited!

Love, your Yoh

-----

Dear Nan-chan,

Two days.

Love, your Yoh

-----

Dear Nan-chan,

Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow Tomorrow .

Tomorrow!

Love, your Yoh

-----

Dear Nan-chan,

This is the last letter I'm going to write to you. Right now I'm in my room, getting ready for our wedding ceremony. I can't wait. You're going to look so beautiful. Just so you know, I will probably tear up. I've waited for you for so long, Nan. Six years. You're worth it, though. You're absolutely worth it. I love you, Annabelle Rose Kyoyama. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and take care of you. You'll never be alone again.

Love, love, love!! Yoh

PS: I can't wait for our kiss.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Yay! It's for REAL this time!! Thanks to Yohna, lain-shadow, and bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO for catching my mistake. Huggles for you!!

Next is the ceremony...soooo cute!

Oh, and this chapter was really really really really hard to write. How can you write love letters from a boy to a girl?! It was a bit weird...Anyway.

Auditions for the school one-acts are coming up soon! Yay!! –quite happy—

Oh, and if you are on Gaia, I just joined. My name is KeitorinAsthore, and I am in dire need of stuff. Stuff in general. I am impoverished.


	13. Panis Angelicus

Anna pressed her lips against the final letter. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He loved her. He really, truly loved her.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was changed. She had always adored Yoh, had hoped he cared for her too. But he _loved _her. Not flippant high-school "love," he _loved _her. He loved _her._ The demon girl. The abandoned orphan.

Finally, she was loved. She was cherished. She was protected.

Finally, someone wanted her.

"Anna?" She looked up, her face tear-stained. Hao looked a bit shocked. "Anna, what's wrong, child? Is something wrong?"

"No," she sniffled. "I'm just…just so happy."

Hao relaxed. "Good," he said. "You scared me for a moment. I thought you were having second thoughts."

Anna shook her head, her silky blonde curls brushing against her wet cheeks. "Not at all," she said fervently. "I love Yoh."

"And he loves you," Hao said. "But he might be a bit worried if he sees your makeup job. Mascara is simply everywhere!" He opened the makeup kit. "Let's see…" Hao tilted her chin and began to fix up her makeup.

"How do you know how to do this?" Anna asked. "I barely know how."

"Oh, I've known many girls in the time I've been alive," Hao grinned. "Look up, dear child. I can't put mascara on you when your eyes are closed."

From far away Anna could hear the music of the first song beginning. "It's starting," she whispered. She twirled her garnet engagement ring around her finger.

"It most certainly is," Hao said.

-----

Yoh shifted anxiously from one foot to the other. The chapel was rapidly filling up with people. He was starting to get a little nervous.

"Calm down, Yoh," Lyserg said. "You shouldn't be hyper at your own wedding."

"I'm not hyper, I'm just…" Yoh stammered. "I'm just…well, this is a pretty big deal…"

"Do you not want to marry Anna?" Lyserg asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Yoh's eyes nearly bugged out. "Are you mad?!" he shouted. "Of course I want to marry! I've been wanting to marry her since I was freaking ten years old!"

"No need to shout," Lyserg said. Yoh grinned sheepishly. Several people in the crowd were staring, and some of the older people looked a bit shocked.

Yoh tried to relax. The stone chapel was usually unused and freezing cold, but his mother had worked wonders with it. It was decorated perfectly for a Christmas wedding, with garlands of evergreen and holly hung along the walls. Pure white candles glowed everywhere, sending brilliant gold flickers of light around the room. The windows were garnished with soft lilies-of-the-valley bouquets. Through the panes he could see snowflakes falling. He glanced toward the aisle. It was carpeted and candlelit, waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

He couldn't wait either.

-----

"HoroHoro, hold still!" Pilika fussed. "Your hair is a mess." HoroHoro pulled a face but allowed his little sister to fix his hair.

"You look pretty, nee-chan," he smiled.

"And you look quite handsome," Pilika responded with a motherly pat on the cheek. "Now, you have to be on your best behavior, all right? Don't embarrass Yoh and Anna on their wedding day."

"I promise," he sighed. Pilika grinned at him and went to collect her bouquet.

"He's right, you know."

Pilika jumped in surprise. "Oh! Ren!" she exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"He is right, though," Ren repeated. His cheeks were a bit pink. "You do look very pretty."

It was Pilika's turn to blush. "Thank you," she murmured.

Ren leaned over and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

She blushed again.

But she couldn't say anything, because the music was coming to an end.

-----

The pianist finished the last few notes of the opening song. Jeanne took a deep breath as the introduction of "Panis Angelicus" began. She looked at Lyserg. He smiled at her. And then he winked. The wink was a bit unexpected, but she managed to coax out the first line, as long as she watched his face. "Panis Angelicus," she sang quietly.

Pilika tucked her arm into Ren's. He was muscular, she realized. Very strong. Strong enough to make even a sturdy girl like her feel frail. He was quiet and stoic as he escorted her down the aisle. But she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. Pilika beamed as she took her place.

"Fit panis hominum."

Faust couldn't help but allow a rare smile grace his face. Finally, the children were getting married. After so many years. Then they would have babies, and grow up together, and grow old together.

He turned his smile to the pretty blonde woman snuggled against him. Faust smoothed Eliza's long hair. "Ich liebe dich," he whispered in her ear. Eliza smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled as she whispered the same words back to him.

"Dat panis coelicus."

HoroHoro felt Tamao waver against him. "What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm nervous," she whimpered.

He laced her fingers through hers. "It's all right," he reassured her. "This is for Yoh and Anna. You can do it for them, can't you?"

She nodded wordlessly, then turned to him and smiled. HoroHoro smiled back at her, and squeezed her small dainty hand as he escorted her down the aisle.

"Figuris terminium."

Mikihisa grinned at his son. He was obviously more than ready for the ceremony; he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like a toddler waiting to be picked up. His youngest son had always been such a lively, laughing child. Now he was an eager young groom, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. Mikihisa caught his wife's eye. Keiko's deep brown eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but she smiled at him, and he instantly knew what she was thinking about. She was remembering their wedding day, so long ago. It had even taken place in the same chapel. Mikihisa smiled back at Keiko over their son's head. He still loved her very much.

"O res mirabelis!."

Anna looked in the mirror. She looked…pretty. Anna smiled. It is a strange thing to look in the mirror and discover you look pretty. She wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty. And every girl wants to look pretty on her wedding day.

"It's time, Anna-chan," Hao said. "Come on." He held out her bouquet. "It's time for you to make a certain buffle-headed brother of mine a very happy boy."

"Manducat Dominium."

The doors to the chapel opened. Every head turned. And Yoh caught his breath.

The most beautiful little bride he had ever seen was standing in the doorway. She was petite and delicate in appearance, like a fragile china doll. Her blonde hair had been coaxed into silky curls that were tied back with soft crimson ribbons. A soft, elegant veil was held to her curls by a deep ruby-red comb. Her white gown showed off her pale shoulders, and the bodice skimmed against her tiny waist. In her small hands she held a bouquet of deep red velvet roses with glossy green leaves. But it was her sweet face that caught everyone's attention. Her dark eyes shown brilliantly beneath their thick silky lashes. A soft blush was on her cheeks, and her cupid-bow lips were pink and smiling.

Everyone thought her a beauty, but no one thought her quite as beautiful as the young man waiting to marry her.

"Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis."

Anna kept her eyes on Yoh. He was beaming at her, his dark eyes glowing. She had never seen him look so handsome, or so happy. Suddenly, as she studied him, she noticed something gold glinting at his neck. Anna gripped Hao's arm. "He's wearing the locket," she whispered. "He's wearing the locket my mother gave me."

Hao squeezed her hand. "Of course he is, darling," he whispered back. "He loves you very much."

Yoh smiled at Anna as she approached. "You look beautiful," he said softly. Anna smiled shyly at him. Tamao took the bouquet from her. Hao raised Anna's tiny hand to his lips in a gentle brotherly kiss, then placed her hand in Yoh's. Anna smiled up at Yoh, her eyes glowing.

"Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis."

The ceremony was about to begin.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Yay!! Almost there!! Just a little bit more to go!!

Hao's a sweetie in this chapter.

And wow did I go overboard in description!! Woohoo!!

Anyway…

I have a sadly neglected little tale that needs reviews. It's called Half Pint, and I'm quite fond of it. But no one reads it. Someone please review it...please...

AND HERE IS AN EXTRA SPECIAL MEMO:

Everyone should go to my website!! I'm holding fanfiction and fanart competitions!! Go NOW!! The link is in my author profile. Go there now!!

And remember to review!! I am a CERTIFIED REVIEW JUNKIE.

Thank you very much.


	14. The Ceremony: I Love You More

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The traditional words set a thrill up Anna's spine. Yoh's hand was strong and warm around her small one. Mikihisa beamed at the two of them. "If anyone wishes to speak against this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause.

"Let's just keep going," Hao suggested quietly. Yoh grinned at his brother.

"Who gives this young woman in marriage to this man?" Mikihisa asked.

Anna started. _I thought this wasn't going to be in the ceremony_, she thought. _I don't have a family to-_

Ren, HoroHoro, Lyserg, Jeanne, Pilika, and Tamao all said in unison, "We do."

Yoh squeezed Anna's hand tightly, smiling widely. Anna stared up at him. He nodded, as if to say, _There is your family._

"Yoh and Anna," Mikihisa said. "These two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families, and your separate pasts. I ask that each of you take a lit candle, and that together you light the center candle."

Yoh put his arm around Anna's waist as they picked up the pure white candles. The tips of the tapers met as the flames lit the wick of the center candle. Anna smiled up at Yoh.

"The individual candles represent your lives before today," Mikihisa continued. "Lighting the center candle shows that your two lives are now joined to one light, and to one life together." He paused. "And now Yoh has something special for his bride."

Yoh let go of Anna as Ren handed him the guitar. "I originally planned on playing this to Anna when I proposed to her," he said. He put the strap around his shoulder and strummed a chord. "But I suppose it'll work just as well for our wedding." He began the introduction of the song, and then started to sing.

"Take a look at the mountain stretching a mile high. Take a look at the ocean far as your eyes can see, and think of me," Yoh sang. "Take a look at the desert, do you feel like a grain of sand? I'm with you wherever; where you go is where I am." He looked up at Anna. She was watching him, wide-eyed and breathless. "And I'm always think of you. Take a look around you. I'm spelling it out one by one." He smiled. "I love you more than the sun, and the stars that you taught how to shine, you are mine, and you shine for me too. I love you yesterday, and today, and tomorrow. I'll say it again, and again. I love you more."

Anna was beginning to cry, but she was smiling more than she had ever smiled in her entire life. She was just barely starting to realize the depth of Yoh's love for her. It was amazing.

"Just a face in the city, just a tear on a crowded street, but you are one in a million, and you belong to me. And I want you to know that I'm not letting go, even when you come undone. I love you more than the sun, and the stars that you taught how to shine, you are mine, and you shine for me too. I love you yesterday, and today, and tomorrow. I'll say it again and again. I love you more."

The key changed, and Yoh was no longer singing for an audience. He was singing straight to Anna. She was the only one he cared about.

" I love you more than the sun, and the stars that you taught how to shine, you are mine, and you shine for me too. I love you yesterday, and today, through the joy and the pain, I'll say it again and again. I love you more."

He leaned in closer to the microphone, closer to Anna, and looked in her eyes. The words he sang were only meant for her; she was the only who understood exactly what he meant.

"And I see you. And I need you. And I love you more than you can imagine, more than you can fathom. I love you more than the sun, and you shine for me."

The crowd burst into applause, but for Yoh, the best reward was the soft sweet arms that twined around his neck, and the gentle kiss that was pressed on his cheek. "I love you," Anna murmured. Yoh kissed her softly on the forehead, and took her hand again.

"Do you, Yoh Mehki Asakura, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, cherish, and protect, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."

"Do you, Annabelle Rose Kyoyama, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, cherish, and protect, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Jeanne and Lyserg stepped up with the rings. "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage," Mikihisa said. Yoh took the delicate gold band from Lyserg.

"I, Yoh Mehki Asakura, take thee, Annabelle Rose, to be my wife." Yoh's voice was strong, but infinitely gentle. "You are my purpose in life. I am here to be your comforter. Come to me with your tears and hurts, and I will take them away. I am your protector. I will die for you, but more importantly, I will live for you. I am your best friend. I will always listen to you, and I will always love you. This ring is a symbol of how much you will be cherished in my life." He reverently kissed the small gold ring and slipped it onto Anna's delicate finger.

"I, Annabelle Rose Kyoyama, take thee, Yoh Mehki, to be my husband." Anna's voice was sweet and quiet, full of the inner strength she was famous for. "You are the one I look to, the one I listen to, the one I love. You are the only one I will ever trust with my hopes, my dreams, and my fears. I will rely on you, and you will rely on me. Our hearts are united by our deep love for each other. We will always be together, in life and in death." Yoh felt a thrill go up his spine as Anna slid the ring around his finger. He caught her hands softly in his.

"You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one ring - and now you are holding one ring. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage. In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting." But you must be able to find a way to show the other that you truly, deeply, love them. If there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." Mikihisa smiled at them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

There was a pause.

"So?" Mikihisa said. "Kiss her already, Yoh!"

Yoh cupped Anna's face in his hands. "Are you ready, Nan-chan?" he murmured.

She nodded, unable to speak as she stared up at his dark eyes.

Yoh bent his head, twining his fingers in Anna's soft blonde curls, and softly and sweetly stole her first kiss.

-

-

-

Author's Note: Ah…how fluffy is that?! So fluffy!! --sighs--

Some of the wedding material was taken from actual wedding ceremonies, but I wrote Anna and Yoh's vows myself.

The next chapter should be up a littlefaster than this one. Gomen nasai...

Be on the lookout for my Harry Potter fics. Yay!!

And please enter my fanfiction contests! No one has entered yet, so you're bound to win one of the prizes!! There are prizes, I just haven't written that on the site…guess I should have…

And now…

I'm going to go read Harry Potter!! Yummy!!


End file.
